UCFA Champions League 1
The October 2007 UCFA Champions League is the 1st edition of the Cybernations Championship Football Tournament and is the first edition ever. The final was played at the Stadio Imperator in Arcadia on 24 October 2007. Nigras beat Transvaal in the Final, 2-1. Qualification The teams qualify by applying their national team to the Competition, there are 24 spots in all. The seven teams playing so far are: Group Stage Green Represents the four teams qualified for the next round Full Table Match Results: Group Stage Final Stages Bold indicates Final berth. A "*" marked team has one red card coming into the match. A "**" marked team has two red cards coming into the match Just a note, this is the match report I recorded which I deemed to be the most exciting game of the tournament and the best showing of a player in a tournament game: Most Exciting Game: IrishLand 4-2 Eastern Australia. Red Cards: Symanski (IRI.) Scorers: Kalinowski (IRI) 9, Wilson (EAS) 15 46, Kozlowski (IRI) 18, Olszewski (IRI) 20, Jasinski (IRI) 36. My note: Look at the minutes when they scored... 9, 15, 18, 20, 36, 46. Especially look at the first four. Best Showing by a Player: Rosario Efrain (UNI) 4 goals in one game. United Protectorates 4-2 Costa Libertad. Red Cards: Lucas (COS.) Efrain's goals: 4', 15', 62', 90+2' Awards Top Goalscorers Clean Sheets Cards Own Goals Knockout Stages The Knockout Stages will be contested by the 4 teams who finish in the top 4 of the table. The team ranked first will play the team ranked fourth, with the team higher ranked playing the first leg at home. The team ranked second will play the team ranked third. Home-away playoffs: *Arcadian Empire v Nigras (0-0 and 0-0.) Nigras won 4-2 on the penalty shootout after the second leg. *IrishLand v Transvaal (1-3 and 0-0.) Transvaal won 3-1 on aggregate. The losing teams played in the Third Place Playoff which was won by Arcadian Empire by beating IrishLand 4-3 on the penalty shootout after a drawn 1-1 extra time. The Third Place Playoff was part of the pre-game entertainment for the Final, being played at Sunset. Final The Final was played in the Stadio Imperator. List of events during the day: *1500 - Gates Open *1530 - Pregame entertainment (music concert from UCFA countries) *1730 - Sunset Game (Arcadian Empire v IrishLand - Third Place Playoff) *2010 - Address from Emperor Power *2020 - Teams come out, national anthems, UCFA anthem *2030 - Main Event: Kick Off *2220 - End of Game, Trophy Awarding *2300 - Finish *0000 - Gates Close In the Third Place playoff, Arcadian Empire defeated IrishLand 4-3 on penalties after a 1-1 extra time. The match was between Nigras who was drawn as the home team and Transvaal who was the away team. Nigras won the match 2-1. Transvaal took the early lead after a mistake in the defence put Dakarai Baako through to perfectly place the ball into the bottom corner past Abrofo B'Kembi only 2 minutes into the match. Nigras immediately bombarded the Transvaal goal with many long range shots with most of them being on target. Finally, a corner after a fantastic save by Tafadzwa Masamba put Nigras through when a Onyekachukwu Isoba header rebounded off the post and left Wekesa Olufemi with a clear tap in opportunity after 36 minutes. Nigras continued the pressure on Transvaal creating a few scares especially one just before the half time interval when Abrofo B'Kembi spilled a long range shot from Faraji Dubuku to be almost tapped in by Dakarai Baako. After the interval, Nigras ceased the long range shots preferring to make runs at the defence. This plan did not work very well and the first 20 minutes of the second half were played in the midfield. One minute later in the 66th minute, Wekesa Olufemi ran at the defence and unleashed a powerful laces shot that found itself into the net. Transvaal immediately went into an overdrive mode copying Nigras' running at the defence tactic but in stoppage time had the best opportunity to score ever when a mistake in the defence put Farai Emem through but was unable to find the target past a rushing Abrofo B'Kembi. The game was also characterised by many clean-through's, especially by Transvaal. However, remarkably, the possession was split 51% to Nigras and 49% to Transvaal. ---- Category:United Cybernations Football Associations